


Date On The Bayou

by sillypandalover91



Series: So This Is Love [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor wears a dress, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), and looks damn good in it too, grey ace Alastor, intersexed Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypandalover91/pseuds/sillypandalover91
Summary: Angel and Alastor enjoy a date night out on the Bayou.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: So This Is Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	1. Blood and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @strawberry-plmp on tumblr ^^  
> This is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written but I have no shame to admit that I enjoyed the experience. In this story, Alastor is intersexed. This is mostly because I always see Angel described as such and I'd like to do the opposite for this series. The same goes for the concept of him in a dress. Let Alastor wear nice things!

It started with Alastor shunning Angel’s too sweet coffee. Not that the sugary concoction could be considered coffee with all the syrups and imitation flavors poured into it. Then it was cemented when Alastor politely declined to taste the gelato and panettone Stolas had brought back for Angel from his trip topside.

Angel was going to find a treat from his motherland that Alastor would enjoy.

A phone call to Molly and a rather unpleasant trip to his dad’s later, Angel had in his hands his mother’s recipe box. Inside, in elegant cursive, were dozens of recipe cards she had perfected, but Angel only wanted one.

 _Sanguinaccio_ _Dolce_. A fantastically rich decadent dark chocolate pudding infused with blood. Traditionally it would be made from pigs blood but the only pig around was their baby and Angel had not intention of eating him.

He approached Alastor with the card and asked if he could find a suitable substitution for pigs blood. His darling didn’t disappoint.

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s long pig, darling,” said Alastor as he handed a jar of fresh blood to his beau. Intrigued, he stayed and watched as Angel whipped up the indulgent dessert. Milk, flour, sugar, cocoa powder, and his good chocolate simmered together until he got the luscious deep dark chocolate pudding.

Perhaps it was the blood, or perhaps that it didn’t smell or taste offensively sweet, but Alastor couldn’t help grow addicted to the tasty treat.

“Mm, whatchu say dis was called,” said Alastor between a spoonful of pudding.

Angel, fond and so gone for this silly man, wiped some chocolate from Alastor’s cheek, “Sanguinaccio dolce. It’s good, huh?” He watched as Alastor forwent the individual cups they had filled and ate straight from the bowl.

“Very!”

“Told you ya would like it.”

“Mmhm~”

“Geez, babe,” laughed, Angel as he gently took the bowl from Alastor when he took to licking it clean, “You didn’t leave me any.”

“No compliment greater to a chef than a satisfied customer who is licking his finger’s clean.”

Angel caught his beau’s wrist, “I want a taste.” He held Alastor’s gaze as he slowly brought his fingers close to his mouth, “Can I?”

Nodding, Alastor watched transfixed as Angel wrapped his lips around one of his fingers, tongue laving at his digit until it was clean of all trace of chocolate. Ange did the same with each finger until Alastor’s hand was clean.

A heavy silence loomed over them, the air thick with tension of the most tempting kind. Alastor caught sight of a stray smudge of pudding at the corner of Angel’s lip and leaned forward, cutting through the tension slowly and purposefully as he gave the smudge small slow licks until he cleaned it all away then leaned back with a challenging smirk.

“God damn brat, I swear,” muttered Angel before picking Alastor up by the hips and sitting him down on the counter.

“You love it,” replied Al, leaning back on his arms to push his chest out so that Angel could unbutton his shirt.

With every inch of skin he exposed, Angel grew hungrier for his mate. He pressed hard kisses into Alastor’s skin, lips mouthing words that left Alastor aching for more.

“You guys!” Niffty was torn between screaming at her friend and boss about the sanctity of the kitchen and turning back around to leave them to their business. Alastor chose for her as he disappeared to his and Angel’s room in a puff of red smoke. She smiled sheepishly at Angel, “Sorry.”

He dragged his hand down his face with a groan, “Nah, you’re fine. Probably for the best. Would’ve taken it too far and then we would never hear the end of it.” He pointed to the mess behind him, “Think you can take care of this while I go check on Al?”

“Leave it to me!”

“Thanks, baby girl.” Angel quickly made his way to the bedroom where he found Alastor laying face down on their bed. He knelt next to the bed and smoothed the fur on Alastor’s ears down, “What’s wrong, babe? Yer ears are all puffy.”

“Is it bad dat I’m upset we were interrupted?”

“No, but maybe it’s a good thing. Can’t imagine how much trouble we would be in if it had been Vaggie who walked in on us.” Angel giggled as Alastor grumbled and buried his face in the mattress again, “Come on, babe, it’s ok. I can smooch you whenever you want.”

“Wherever I want?”

“Maybe not where people can walk in on us super easy. There’s some things I don’t want other people seein’, specifically the way your tail wags all cute like whenever I’m making you feel good.”

“Angel…”

“Or how your voice hitches when I nibble on your neck.” Angel’s fingers danced down Alastor’s back, “Or when I lick and bite your nipples. Mouth down your spine…”

“Darling.”

“Or how I can get you to beg for my cock, eyes all glassy and face all flushed pretty for me.”

“Anthony!”

“Yeah?”

“Please cease that kind of talk unless you’re going to act on it. No use painting me pretty pictures if it’s just talk.”

Angel gave Alastor a single peck before standing up, “You want me to act on it, eh? Well, I’lll tell you what.” He grinned and took a seat on the bed, “I’ll dress you up nice and pretty and take you out on a date. If you’re good for me, I’ll do more than paint you a pretty picture.”

“Oh?” Intrigued, Alastor sat up, “And what outing do you have in mind, cher?”

“A date out on the bayou~”


	2. Date Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes shopping with Mimzy. Angel and Niffty make a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all written out. This and the previous chapters were not beta read but the next one was by my Sugar Cube @strawberry-plmp ^^

Alastor was excited.

He’d risen early in the morning, leaving his beau to get a few more hours, and completed all of his hotel duties before lunch so that he could meet Mimzy for some light shopping for his date with Angel in the evening.

“I don’t see why I can’t just wear what I typically wear,” he said when he met her at the plaza, “Mon Ange always says that I’m quite fetching no matter what I wear.”

Mimzy rolled her eyes before linking their arms and led him to a lingerie shop, “Anything good you have is because Rosie and I force you to get them.”

Alastor allowed it as he had been at the store enough times both alone and with Vaggie to numb him to any embarrassment he may have felt. Several of the patrons inside made their purchases quickly before scurrying out. He smiled at his friend when she gently squeezed his arm in reassurance and parted ways to browse the new inventory of nightwear.

After their trip to the lingerie store, Mimzy dragged him to a tailor where she sweet talked the spider demon to push Alastor’s fitting ahead of the line. Not that had been necessary. Any friend of Anthony’s was a friend of his and the spider demon pulled out suit after suit for Alastor to try on, much to the latter’s annoyance and Mimzy’s delight.

They, _she_ , settled on a silver grey suit and a crimson tie. Alastor drew the line when the tailor attempted pin the loose fabric of the suit while he still wore it. With a snap of his fingers, Alastor was wearing his usual outfit and the suit appeared in the spider’s hands along with a slip of paper with his measurements written, “I have an appointment with Angel Dust this evening. Do have it ready by then.”

* * *

“And done!” Niffty snipped off the excess thread connecting her pink masterpiece from her old sewing machine and held it out to Angel, “Try it on! Try it on! Try it on!”

Angel laughed as he inspected the seams, “Alright alright, hold on to your tits.” He tugged off his sweater and leggings and carefully pulled the dress over his head after pulling in his second pair of arms. The dress fit like a glove.

“Wowee, Alastor sure is gonna love it,” said the little demon as she checked the dress for any stray threads and smoothed down the skirt.

Twirling once, Angel grinned down at Nifty, “I hope so, toots.” He slipped back out of it and put his clothes back on, “Thanks again for helping me make it. We have a date tonight and I wanna to dress up for it, ya know?”

“Yes. Like that one time you wore that really pretty red dress for the New Years fundraiser ball and Al wore the black and red pinstripe suit you made him and you two went up to the pool and danced.”

Freezing, Angel asked, “How do you know we went up to the pool?”

“I went up to take you guys some wine and food.”

“You didn’t see us, you know, foolin around, did ya?”

“No,” she said almost dejectedly, “I know boundaries. I left when I saw you two taking your clothes off. Alastor wouldn’t want me looking at you two like that.” Niffty perked up, “But I did get oodles of inspiration for my fanfiction and a dōjinshi or two.”

Angel shook his head fondly, “Well, so long as you give me first dibs of your work, and don’t bug Al for details, I don’t mind. Thanks again, short stack.” He folded the dress over one arm and made his way to his room to hang it in a dress bag on his closet door, then walked back out with Fat Nuggets at his heels. There was still a picnic to pack and a desert to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter but I wasn't sure how to add it to the first chapter in a way that would flow ok.


	3. Sanguinaccio Dolce and Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor go on one of their sweetest dates yet.

I hope y'all enjoy this =)  
It was fun to write and I'd love to give a million warm thanks to [@strawberry-plmp](https://strawberry-plmp.tumblr.com/) for helping me edit this!

* * *

Alastor hummed to himself as he walked out of the bathroom in a red fluffy robe and his hair wrapped in a towel. One of his shadows had already left to fetch his suit from the tailor so there wasn’t much for him to do but figure out what to wear underneath.

A flash of pink fabric caught his eye in the mirror that he hadn’t noticed when he first entered the room while he sorted through his underthings in the drawer. Putting a red velvet garter back, Alastor made his way over to dress hanging on the closet door. It was made with baby pink tulle freckled with strawberries and it was probably both the most ridiculously adorable dress Alastor had ever seen. It was so Angel that he couldn’t help but laugh at how positively endearing his beau was.

“Did he have me in mind when he made this,” he wondered out loud. The dress’ puffy sleeves and elegant cinching at the waist with dainty velvet pink cords called to him. Alastor touched the fabric, “I wonder…” 

Snapping his hair dry, Alastor tossed his shadow, his towel and robe before carefully taking the dress off its hanger. It was heavier than it appeared but Alastor was able to slide it over his head without issue. He tied the cords at his chest and smoothed down the skirt, “What do you think, Shadow? I look rather spiffy if I do say so myself.”

He stood in front of the full length mirror and twisted his hips here and there, lips curling in delight as the skits flowed with his movements. What shoes would one even wear with this dress?

The door to the room opened before he could voice the question out loud to his shadow. Angel walked in covered in flour and chocolate and something red that could either be marinara or blood.

Alastor scented the air and immediately drooled.

Oh~ It was both!

“I see ya found my dress,” said Angel as he shut the door behind him. He looked his beau up and down, eyes darkening with approval.

Alastor immediately felt guilty, “Ah, I’m sorry. Were you going to wear this on our outing?”

“That was the plan, yes. But,” Angel stopped Alastor from tugging it off, “I think I like it better on you.”

“But you wanted to wear it.”

“I can wear it on another date, babe. Do you like it?”

Alastor ran his finger tips over the glittery strawberries and nodded, “It has grown on me.”

“Then wear it. I have something else I can wear.” Angel winked at Alastor, “And I’m gonna look hella good, too, watch.”

“Darling, you could wear a potato sack and I’d still find you beautiful.”

“Well, look at the pot calling the kettle gorgeous.”

Alastor snorted, “I believe the word I used was beautiful.”

“Oh?” Grinning, Angel pulled off his dirty shirt and slowly walked towards Alastor with a growing grin, “Stunning?”

Walking backwards, Alastor grinned back, “No, beautiful.”

“Exquisite?”

“Beautiful!” He laughed as Angel lifted him up and spun them.

“Marvelous?” Angel kissed Alastor’s reddening cheeks between words, “Enthralling? Radiant? Mesmerizing-woah!” Angel tripped over one of Fat Nugget’s toys but thankfully they both landed on their bed in a pile of strawberry skirts and laughter.

Angel brushed his flour caked knuckles over Alastor’s cheek bone as their laughter slowly settled and warmly stared down into his eyes, “Divine.” He lowered his face to brush his lips against Alastor’s in a soft kiss, “Mine.”

“Mm,” agreed Alastor as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck and kissed back, “And you’re mine.”

“Always and forever, principe.”

After a few minutes, Angel pulled away regretfully. He gave Alastor another quick peck on the nose, “I’m gonna go shower. Baby Girl Niffty is putting the grub I whipped up in containers for us if you want to go grab the basket while I get ready. I’ll meet you in front of yerr room to get to the Bayou in about thirty minutes, ok?”

He didn’t give Alastor a chance to respond, knowing full well that Alastor could convince him to blow off their bayou date in order to continue making out in bed. Not that that wasn’t appealing. Still, it had been a good week since their last date and Angel wanted nothing more than to feed his beau some of his ma’s Ragu. It had been pricey to get some genuine Italian meats but thankfully Stolas was able to come through for him. Then there was the sanguinaccio dolce Alastor had become obsessed with. An honest to lucifer salad made with Tuscan tomatoes and a vinaigrette he remembered his mom used to make. Wine and blood oranges and strawberries, and even a fresh loaf of bread with real butter!

Angel’s stomach grumbled just thinking about their picnic dinner and locked the bathroom door behind him. Oh he couldn’t wait!

Downstairs, true to his word, Niffty was putting the last of their containers of food into their basket. Alastor had taken off the dress and snapped on his usual attire to pick up their picnic basket. Niffty still caught sight of the red glitter on Alastor’s skin. She shifted from one foot to the other, “Ooh! Are you going to wear the dress Mr. Angel Dust made? I thought it was going to be for him but it makes sense that he made it for you cause you’re his strawberry pimp. Well, not pimp, but still you’re his strawberry! Aw, you’re going to look so cute in it. I’d wear some red shoes with them. Like ballerina shoes maybe? Can you wear shoes like that though? I thought you had hooves. You can maybe get away with some of your shoes but only if they’re like red, you know? Oh! And maybe even—”

Alastor raised a finger to boop the little demon on the nose, “That’s quite enough, darling. Is this all?”

“Yep! Mr. Angel made enough for the whole hotel but said that your date was more important so to make sure I gave you guys enough to fill ya up.”

“Thank you, Niffty. Help yourself to the rest.”

“No, problem, boss! Oh, oh, and don’t forget what I said about the shoes. Ok, bye bye now. Have fun on your date!”

Little darling indeed.

Shaking his head, Alastor wondered what blasted shoes he could wear. When he couldn’t think of any he wondered if being barefoot would be ok.

Angel was in his closet when Alastor got back to their room but the door was locked so it wasn’t like he could get his beau’s input. Damn it all! If he didn’t have hooves, this would be a whole lot easier. Perhaps he would have to ask Mimzy for a shopping trip to diversify his footwear selection.

Alastor slipped on the dress again and pulled on a couple of crimson garters. He did have some sheer pink thigh-high tights perhaps those would do? He could enchant the soles so as to not ruin them in the bayou dirt. Yes, that would do.

With seconds to spare, Alastor teleported outside of his room where he was quickly joined by Angel. He quickly opened his door and pulled Angel in who laughed when he was suddenly pinned against it. “What? Too much?”

“Not at all, cher.”

Before Alastor could kiss him, Angel swept him off his feet and made his way through the illuminated path to their usual date spot. He allowed his beau to kiss his chin and along his jaw, “Yer gonna love what I did to the place, Al.”

“Hm?”

“I fixed it up all pretty just like I said I was.”

Alastor pulled away from Angel’s face and glanced around to see that Angel had indeed spruced up their picnic area with new blankets and pillows arranged in a circle. Strings of bauble lights hovered over their next and a few feet away from them, firewood was stacked in a neat pile.

Their shadows got to work on getting a fire started and setting out their food while Angel sat him down in their nest with the skirt of his dress blossoming out around him. Little beads of sweat were already forming on his brow but this was home and Alastor loved it.

Angel sat back and pulled off his linen suit jacket in order to roll his shirt sleeves up his forearm. With a flick of his wrist, Alastor summoned a cool gentle breeze to help cool his fluffy beau, “Better?”

“Much, thanks, Al.”

“My pleasure, mon ange. Now, tell me what delicacies you’ve prepared for us tonight.”

Angel jumped into explaining each dish carefully starting with the salad. He gave a light splash of the olive oil and balsamic vinegar vinaigrette and tossed their salad—forcing himself not to make the obvious joke there—and portioned out their servings. Alastor took a cherry tomato from his plate and plopped it in his mouth, eyes nearly rolling back when it’s juice burst over his tongue. The blue cheese and peppers were lovely but goodness was the lettuce absolutely wonderful!

And perhaps these simple ingredients were mundane to the living but it was a rare treat to get vegetables in hell, much less ones that were freshly picked from Naples’ volcanic rich soil.

Next was the Ragu. Just like his ma used to make it except he added sausage he made from some wild venison instead of pork.

“Oh, Anthony, this is exquisite,” said Alastor through a mouthful of pasta and Ragu.

They conversed about their day and bounced ideas for hotel improvements to later run by Charlie as they ate. Angel tore a chunk of bread and showed Alastor what the Italians did after they were done by using his bread to soak up the lingering juices and eating it. “It’s called facendo la scarpetta, or I guess just fare la scarpetta ma la mia mama use to say facendo la scarpetta. It’s the same difference really.”

Intrigued, Alastor picked up the bread loaf, “Just a bite size of bread?”

“No, it has to be just right. Too big and ya aint gonna have enough juice for the perfect bread to juice ratio, too little and yer shoe is gonna be a soggy wet mess and no one wants that. You gotta eyeball it just right.”

Alstor scoffed at the oxymoron and did his best to get a decent sized portion of bread before mopping up the last of his Ragu. Thankfully he eyeballed it right and he was able to clear his plate. He chuckled, “That was delightful, darling. Thank you for making dinner for us tonight.”

“Aw, you know I love cooking for you, babe.” He pulled out the desert wine and their pudding, “Are you up for some desert?”

“Is that the chocolate blood pudding?” Alastor’s ears perked up and Angel could hear the dress fabric rustle from how fast his tail was wagging.

“Sanguinaccio dolce,” corrected Angel as he handed Alastor his serving, “Yep. This time I brought my own though, so I can actually eat some.”

Alastor dug into his desert, groaning as the cacao and blood coated his tongue. Goodness gracious this was something he was never going to tire of. And here he thought he was never going to enjoy anything sweet aside from Angel.

Angel ate several spoonfuls before setting his pudding cup aside to watch his mate enjoy himself. A smile warmed his face as he couldn’t believe he got to witness Alastor like this. Relaxed and moaning around his chocolate coated spoon as he gobbled up the desert he made just for him. And in a dress no less.

When he was done, Alastor wiped his mouth with a napkin and proudly smirked at his beau, “Not a smudge of chocolate on me this time.”

“Not on yer face at least,” snickered Angel. He leaned back and patted his lap, “Come here. I’ll clean you up.”

Alastor dabbed his mouth again, “Did I get it?”

“Come here, I’ll help you.”

“How bout now,” Alastor asked again after wiping his face for a third time.

Angel’s eyes darkened when he realized Alastor was teasing him. He patted his lap once more, “Adesso, principe sporco.”

Alastor shivered. Now the Italian was uncalled for and yet Alastor did as he was told and spread his skirts around them both. Settled and comfortable, he let his arms drape over Angel’s shoulders, “Now what?”

“I’m going to clean that pudding off of you.”

Alastor exchanged glances with his shadow but the useless thing shrugged at him and continued to snuggle with Angel’s shadow. He looked back to Angel, “Darling, I think your eyes are going. I don’t have any—”

Angel dipped a finger into his pudding and smeared it over Alastor’s collarbone. Their eyes met before Angel slowly threaded his fingers through Alastor’s hair and tugged until the column of Alastor’s neck was bared to him.

He kissed the corner where his jaw met his human ear and whispered, “Is this ok?”

Releasing a shuddering gasp, Alastor breathed out, “Yes.”

With his pudding covered finger, Angel dragged the rich desert up Alastor’s neck, drawing spiderwebs of chocolate and blood. He felt Alastor tug at the cords of his dress to expose his chest and Angel pulled the chocolate down, writing mio and amore and tesoro and bello on Alastor’s skin.

“Anthony,” whispered Alastor, afraid that if he spoke any louder, that he would break whatever beautiful trance Angel currently found himself in.

Angel’s eyes were glowing when they met his, “I’m going to devour you, Alastor.”

Slick ran down his thigh and Alastor realized one important thing.

He had completely forgotten to put on any undergarments.

His darling thought he had the upper hand right now, and in a way, he did but that was quickly going to change.

Alastor lifted himself by his thighs, hovering over Angel’s clothed cock and bore his throat to his mate, “Consume me, cher.”

Angel leaned in and licked the chocolate off, nipping at the sensitive skin and pressing kisses to the red marks he left behind. He closed his eyes as he let his lips feel their way over Alastor’s scared skin, reveling in the contradicting tastes of the chocolate and the thin sheen of sweat on his collarbones.

His lower hands dove under Alastor’s skirts and trailed up his thighs, thumbs catching on the garters holding his stockings on right. His third set came out to pull Alastor down to grind on him if he wanted, eyes shooting open when he felt direct wet heat on his cock.

Alastor’s smile widened, “Surprise, cher.” He mirrored what Angel had done to him threading his finger’s in Angel’s hair tugged, “Now, I think it’s best if you let me have my fun while you continue enjoying your treat. What do you think?”

Licking his lips, Angel thrusted his hips upward and made sure Alastor’s cock rubbed against his stomach several times before pulling back, “I think that sounds like a swell idea, darlin’. But you best remember that I give as good as I can take.”

“Right back at you, my love.” They dove into each other’s mouths, hands in each other’s hair as their tongues slid past each other.

Chocolate.

Wine.

Angel.

Alastor.

They fed each other their moans and devoured each luxurious sound like starved men. Alastor’s tentacles rose to help him unbutton Angel’s trousers for him and pull out what was begging to be released. He sent them away just as quickly as he lifted himself again to line his dripping cunt over Angel.

He wasn’t going to sit on him, yet. He was going to torture his beloved. Tease him until he was throbbing and begging for him.

Alastor slowly lowered himself and ran his labia over Angel, rousing a whine from them both.

“Fuckin’ brat,” hissed Angel as his he threw his head back, willing himself not to thrust up. He couldn’t lose their game this quickly. He wouldn’t.

Forcing himself to pull away from Alastor’s kiss, Angel dove back down to his lover’s chest. He kissed the words he’d written, smearing his lips with chocolate and not giving a damn. Groaning as Alastor began to circle his hips, Angel looked up and made eye contact as he lowered his face until his nose brushed Alastor’s nipple. He made sure to hold Alastor’s attention as he stuck his tongue out and took a slow and deliberate lick across his nub.

Alastor felt his own cock twitch at the raw desire Angel had for him. There was never going to be a day when that in itself wouldn’t be something he didn’t treasure. It wasn’t for his power as the Radio Demon. It was for him. Alastor had earned Angel’s trust, his love, and his unbridled desire.

He wanted so badly to toss his head back and moan but he couldn’t look away. Angel refused to relinquish his hold on Alastor’s attention.

Lips curling upward, Angel ever so gently tugged on his nipple with his teeth before enveloping it with his lips, alternating between sucking and lapping at his areola with his tongue. He rocked his hips to remind Alastor of their game while his other hand came up to flick the other nipple with his thumb.

Growling, Alastor raised his fingers to snap his dress off but Angel caught his wrist, “Not yet.”

“Yes yet.” He snapped his fingers and he was nude save for the garters. Ripping the buttons off of Angel’s shirt, Alastor pushed Angel until his beau fell back on the pillows. He lowered himself and rubbed Angels’ cock between his lips again, “You cheated and used Italian on me.”

“Ain’t cheating if you love it.” Angel sat up and flipped them around so that he was hovering over Alastor. “Just like you won’t ever admit that you love when I manhandle you.”

Alastor rolled them over again and pinned all of Angel’s arms back with his tentacles, “That’s no one else’s business but ours.”

“Fair.”

Running his hands through Angel’s chest fluff, Alastor glanced down and was pleased to find Angel throbbing against his stomach. He released one of Angel’s hands, “Touch yourself.”

“Alright,” said Angel as he palmed himself, “Sit on my face.”

“I—what?”

“Sit on my face so I can eat you out.” Angel stopped playing with himself and sat up, the tentacles disappearing as he did so, “Oh, baby, what color?”

“…Yellow.”

“Ok, we don’t have to do that.”

“No, I want…I want that but just not like that.”

A string of words that only years of practice could Angel decipher as, “You want me to eat ya out, but you don’t want to sit on my face.”

When Alastor nodded, Angel gently flipped them over again, “Ok, baby. We can do that.” He made sure Alastor was comfortably propped against their many pillows before leaning back on his thighs. He drank in the sight of Alastor, hair tousled, lips bruised, dick twitching against his belly, cunt flushed and dripping.

“Fuck me, I’m a lucky man,” said Angel as Alastor flushed under his hungry gaze.

Spreading his legs, Alastor laughed, “That’s the idea, dearest!”

“God, I love you.” Angel leaned down to kiss Alastor once, twice before blowing a raspberry into his neck.

“Angel!”

Laughing, Angel looked up, “What? I’m showing you how much I love ya!”

“By tickling me?”

“By trying to make you laugh and it worked.”

“Well I do like laughing.”

Smiling, down at his mate, Angel kissed his cheeks, “I know, Al.”

They lazily rutted against each other until Alastor felt ready to continue. He shifted and lifted his knees to his chest, “Green, cher.”

Angel hummed and kissed his way down Alastor’s chest, licking the rest of the pudding away and giving his other nipple attention before pressing gentle kisses against his ribs. Angel’s upper hands found Alastor’s and they laced their fingers together while Angel continued his descent. He nosed Alastor’s happy trail all the way down, detouring only to leave wet kisses on Alastor’s hip bones.

Alastor’s moan when he finally reached his cock was what Angel always imagined real angels sounded like.

Absolutely fucking divine.

Angel wrapped his lips around Alastor and took him inch by inch until he could feel his tip touch the back of his throat. His lower middle arms came up to hold him down while the third set helped steady his legs over Angel’s shoulders.

He constricted his throat and bobbed, moaning as Alastor tried to move his hips. Flattening his tongue, he licked the underside of the tip of his head then rolled his tongue around it before sucking it deep into his mouth. Angel bobbed his head several more times, always tightening his lips when he pulled up, before letting up with an obscene pop.

Underneath, Alastor’s lips glistened under the light; flushed rose and waiting just for him. Without drawing it out any longer, Angel slid down further between Alstor’s spread legs and lowered his face to where Alastor wanted him. He glanced up and made sure his mate was watching him as he licked a stripe between his rosy lips.

“Fu-Anthony!” Alastor’s hips moved as soon as he felt Angel’s grip on him slacken, grinding and undulating under Angel’s talented tongue. Angel let go of one of his hands so that he could fondle Alastor’s chest.

Alastor took advantage of his free hand and buried his fingers in Angel’s soft hair, pushing Angel’s face deeper into him, “More!” He panted, groaning as he felt Angel slip his long tongue inside, “Yes! Yes, darling, just like that, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop!”

As if he could.

Angel had traded one addiction for another, though this one was one he hoped he’d never had to kick. He never wanted to stop making Al feel so good, that he had clearly forgotten that he had hooves and that they were currently digging into his sides. But fuck if Angel was going to stop right now.

Alastor’s claws dug into his hand and head as he pushed against Angel’s tongue, whining when Angel pulled away to shift his focus to Al’s clit. He spelled out A-N-T-H-O-N-Y, lapping up the copious slick that spilled out when Alastor realized what he was doing. He spelled out M-I-N-E, L-O-V-E-Y-O-U, P-R-E-C-I-O-U-S.

“Anthony,” cried Alastor as he arched off their bedding, “I’m close, so close darling!”

Angel pulled away and quickly slid into Alastor before his bratty prince could complain, nearly crying from the serenity that overwhelmed him as he sank into Al. It was like coming home every time.

Alastor sat up, finally giving his tail the room it wanted to wag to it’s heart’s content. Wrapping his arms around Angel, Alastor buried his face in Angel’s fluff as he started to bounce on his cock.

Angel’s other arms wrapped themselves around Alastor, holding him tightly against him, “Al, baby, I’m about to cum. Where—”

“Inside me, darlin’, always inside o’me.”.

“I love you, Al, love you so goddamn much!”

Alastor echoed the sentiment, “And I love you, Anthony, I love you!”

“Oh fuck, I’m-,” Angel groaned loud and deep and Alastor felt every vibration of it as he simultaneously released on Angel’s stomach and clenched around him. His hips slowly pressed against Alastor to wring out every last drop of pleasure before Angel laid Alastor back in their nest. His shadow was by his side with a moist towel without him having to ask.

Alastor stretched languidly while Angel wiped him down with slow gentle sweeps of the towel. When he was clean enough, his beau tossed the towel in a bag and pulled his pants the rest of the way off before crawling back into their nest. Alastor immediately snuggled close, flipping his wrist to lower the temperature of the bayou with a gentle breeze.

The lights dimmed until they flickered off and the couple was left in the soft glow of moonlight that fell over them and their nest. Alastor glanced up and smiled at Angel’s serene face as his mate watched the fireflies dance by. Snuggling into Angel’s chest, Alastor murmured a quiet I love you before succumbing to the tranquility and security that washed over him.

Faint snoring turned Angel’s attention to his mate sleeping soundly on him. Running his hands through Alastor’s hair, Angel stole a glance to his discarded pants where a little black box stayed hidden.

Perhaps it was a good thing Al was all tuckered out. He wouldn’t have had the self restraint to go another night without asking. Not with how much he loved Alastor.

Leaning down, Angel pressed a final kiss to Alastor’s forehead, where his death mark was, and pulled him close before allowing sleep to take him as well, his final coherent thought being _I’m going to go pay Ms. Rosie a visit in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna go ask for a blessing to ask for his stinky deer man's hand in marriage o.o  
> That's gonna have to wait though cause I really need to go and finish the earlier stories in this series haha

**Author's Note:**

> One day I am going to write a story of how and when Alastor and Angel first explored the sexual aspect of their relationship. One day...


End file.
